The Muppets Take Santini Air
by robertwnielsen
Summary: A normally routine job brings Hawke face to face with an old enemy...and some new friends. Pure Hawke/Cait fluff with a little intrigue mixed in.


_The Muppets Take Santini Air_

Disclaimer – I don't own either the Muppets or the Airwolf crew, but I do get playdates when I want them.

_Summary – _A normally routine job brings Hawke face to face with an old enemy...and some new friends.

A/N – This is an idea that came about after a chat session with Sirius7...Dom's thought, "I'm gonna get those red-headed, blue-eyed grandkids, even if I've gotta get my gun, and start shooting!" is based on a line of Harriet's from VIDZ's excellent JAG fic entitled _Penance and Redemption_. For purposes of continuity, Hawke and Caitlin are beginning a relationship as the story begins. – robertwnielsen

_Why did I agree to this? _Dominic Santini asked himself as he watched a group of small creatures, none of them over 2 feet tall, swarming around one of his helicopters. _Oh, yeah...the paycheck,_ he answered his own question as he recalled the large check he'd received from Henson Associates.

"Mr. Santini?" Miss Piggy asked as Dom scratched his head. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?" Dom replied, glancing down. _I can't believe this. I'm talking to a puppet. And I thought seeing Airwolf's AI talking to me was weird. _"Oh, I'm fine. Just...thinking."

"Oh," Piggy replied, shaking her head. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Dom answered, still surprised that he was actually having a conversation with a puppet. "Just...wondering why I agreed to help you guys, that's all."

"Have you seen Kermie?" Miss Piggy demanded.

"Kermie? Oh...oh, you mean _Kermit,_" Dom said with a smile. He'd seen how the two had interacted with each other. _In their own way...they're not too unlike String and Cait were...for a while. _"Yeah," Dom said, looking around and spotting the object of Miss Piggy's attention. "He's over there, talking to Cait."

"Thank you," Miss Piggy replied, and dashed off.

"I just don't understand Piggy sometimes, Cait," Kermit was saying. "I mean...I like her...but...sometimes I just think she wants..._more_ than that. You know?"

"Oh, yeah," Caitlin O'Shannessy replied, smiling. "I do know. Remember that guy Hawke...the one I told you about earlier?"

"Your friend?" Kermit asked. "Sure, I remember you said something about him. Did you...like him?"

"Yep," Caitlin replied, then added, "Actually, I _loved _him. And, I _still _love him. But just like you are with Piggy, Hawke was with me...actually, he was worse. Kept goin' on about some crazy curse he thought he had, that everybody he loved...or anybody he _might love..._will die. But y'know how I got him past it?"

"No," Kermit replied, shaking his head.

"I just kept after him...and showed him that he was wrong. And, I think Piggy's just tryin' to get you to understand how much she loves you...just like I did with Hawke." Just then, Caitlin looked up as she heard a loud _HMMMPPH! _coming from a few feet away. "Uh, Kermit...I think your friend is lookin' for you...I'll see ya later, okay?"

"Okay...Thanks, Cait," Kermit said, more confused than ever as Caitlin walked away, and Piggy marched right up to him.

"_KERMIE! _What were you doing talking to that...that _girl?"_

"If you must know, Piggy, we were talking about _you,_" Kermit replied, frustrated. _"Caitlin_ was trying to help me."

"I just bet she was," Piggy replied, glancing in the direction Caitlin had gone.

"Piggy, will you _relax?_ Caitlin's with Hawke...you know, the guy with the leather jacket?"

"Oh...him. He seems nice."

"Yeah," Kermit agreed, thinking of his human friends. "But I don't think they like us here."

"Well, Kermie," Piggy answered, desperate to change the subject back to him, "what else were you and that..._girl_ talking about?"

"_PIGGY,_" Kermit sighed, exasperated. "I told you...Caitlin was telling me about how she and Hawke were before we met them...and how she got through to him. She said she never gave up on him...and I realized that's how you've been with me."

"_Really?" _Piggy all but squealed at him.

"Yeah, really," Kermit sighed with finality. "I guess I've been kinda stubborn...like Caitlin told me Hawke was...but I...ah, heck, Piggy...I love you," Kermit finally said.

"_REALLY?" _Piggy squealed again.

"Yeah, really," Kermit answered her, and noticed her expression, fully expecting her to launch herself at him, and not surprised at all when she did.

As Caitlin walked away before Piggy got to them, she had to laugh. _I can't believe I was giving a puppet love advice._ She shook her head as she saw Stringfellow Hawke walking up to her.

"Hey, Cait," Hawke said as he caught up to her.

"Hey, yourself," Caitlin answered him with a smile, just as she heard Piggy's squeal of delight.

"You playing matchmaker again, Cait?" Hawke teased.

"Hey, if it keeps the pig away from _you,_ Hawke, then it's worth it, don't you think?" Caitlin had noticed Piggy giving Hawke some flirtatious glances during filming earlier, and had taken it upon herself to try and move things along between Piggy and Kermit.

"Yeah," Hawke replied, slipping his arm around her waist, "I thought I saw the frog giving you the eye, too. Glad you two are just friends," he chuckled as she slipped her arm around him. "Wouldn't want you going around kissing frogs, you know," he said with a grin. "Makes me nervous you might find a Prince Charming or something."

"Hey, String...I don't need to kiss Kermit...or any other frog," Caitlin replied, and smiled back at him. "'Cause I _already found_ my Prince Charming...and, I'm a one-man woman, you know that," Caitlin said, just as she noticed a stranger walking around the set. "You know who that is, Hawke?"

Hawke glanced over. "No, I can't say I do...I wouldn't worry about it, Cait," he said, smiling. "Some people like to lurk around movie lots, you know – they think they can get an autograph, or something."

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Hawke," Caitlin said as the two of them walked away, leaving the stranger standing and glaring after them.

_You never expected to see me again, did you, Stringfellow Hawke? Well...I'm back...and I'm going to have you...all to myself. And if that little mouse gets in my way again...well...I'll just have to do some exterminating._

Later that day, Hawke, Caitlin and Dom were sitting eating lunch when a stranger walked up. "Excuse me...I was wondering if you...needed any extras for this movie?"

"Well, miss..."

"Walker...Kathleen Walker."

"Miss Walker, we're just the stunt coordinators...the director's right over there," Dom pointed to where the director and other members of the production staff were eating.

"Okay...thank you," Kathleen said as she walked away, forcing herself not to smile. _He never recognized me. And neither did that little mouse he was with. But I know it was her. I'd remember her face anywhere._

_Strange...somethin' about her seemed...familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination,_ Dom said to himself. Aloud, he said, "Well, I hope things work out."

"Yeah," Caitlin replied. "But did she seem...I dunno..._familiar?_"

"You noticed it too, huh?" Dom asked.

"Yeah...I got the strangest feeling I know that face...and that _voice_...from somewhere," Caitlin answered him. _But that can't be..._**her. **_She's...she's long gone. At least, I hope she is._ Caitlin silently vowed to herself to observe the newcomer closely.

That night, after filming had ended for the day and everyone had gone home, Caitlin asked Hawke, "Did that girl at lunch seem...I dunno...familiar to you?"

"No," Hawke replied, then added, "but I wasn't exactly paying attention. You know I only have eyes for you, Caitlin. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, String," Caitlin replied. "I guess I'm just being...paranoid."

"Or...jealous, maybe?" Hawke grinned at the beautiful redheaded woman next to him in the Jeep, as they drove back to her house. "Speaking of jealous...what were you and the frog talking about?"

"Oh, he was tellin' me about Piggy, and how she's always tryin' to get his attention, tryin' to make him see how much she loves him, and get him to love her the same way. Sound familiar?"

_I know where you're going with this, Cait. _"Yeah," Hawke replied, smiling. "Sounds like you and me a few months ago. So...do you think it worked?"

"You heard her squeal, didn't you?" She grinned impishly at Hawke.

"I think _everybody _heard her squeal," Hawke replied as they pulled into the driveway and Hawke turned off the Jeep to walk Caitlin to her front door. "I guess it worked, whatever you said to her."

"Yeah, String," Caitlin answered him as they stopped at her front door. "I guess it did." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a deep, passionate, and loving kiss, and was relieved when she felt his familiar arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Finally, she separated them, and once she thought her voice had come back to her, she whispered, "Good night, String. See you in the morning."

"Yeah," he replied. "See you in the morning."

"Oh, by the way, String." Caitlin stopped him just as he turned to walk back to the Jeep, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cait," Hawke replied, then slid into the Jeep to drive back to the hangar, where Dom was waiting to take him home.

_Now that I think about it, that girl _**did **_seem familiar, _Hawke said to himself as he got ready for bed. _I got the strangest feeling. But it's probably just my imagination._

The next morning, everyone was back at the hangar bright and early, then headed over to the movie set. The director informed Hawke that Kathleen Walker had been hired as an extra, and asked if he would mind running lines with her for a few minutes.

"Sure, I'll work with her," Hawke replied, as the two of them walked off, Caitlin following a few steps behind.

Just then, Kermit and Piggy joined Caitlin. "Hi, Caitlin!" Kermit called out.

"Hey, Kermit...Piggy," Caitlin answered them, and noticed Piggy's expression. "You two sure seem happy this mornin'."

"Thanks to you, Caitlin," Piggy replied, and gave the redhead her best imitation of a smile. "Kermie and I...well..."

"Never mind," Caitlin said, as she had an idea where the conversation was headed. "That's 'need-to-know'...and I _don't._ But, I'm happy for you guys," she added, glancing over to where Hawke and Kathleen were working. Just then, Hawke noticed the threesome and walked over, saying, "Hey, Kermit...I was just coming to look for you. There's a few parts Kathleen needs you to work with her on. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Hawke," Kermit said, and tugged Piggy along with him. "C'mon, Piggy." Reluctantly, she followed Hawke, Kermit and Caitlin.

When Hawke introduced Kathleen to Kermit, he could see that she took an almost immediate interest in him, much to his surprise. _If Kermit was a human, I'd swear she was flirting with him,_ Hawke said to himself.

"You noticed, huh?" Caitlin teased, elbowing Hawke in the ribs.

"Noticed _what?"_ Hawke replied innocently.

"The looks our...'extra' has been giving Kermit," Caitlin replied, glancing over at Miss Piggy.

"Yeah," Hawke replied. "I noticed. And I don't think the pig is too impressed."

_That's an understatement,_ Caitlin said to herself. She recognized the expression on Piggy's face...it was almost the same one Caitlin had worn when she and Robert Villers were at a local nightclub, along with Hawke, Dom, and Carter Anderson III's executive assistant, Rosalind. _But that's over now,_ Caitlin said to herself. Aloud, she said, "Hey, String...don't you think this is...kinda weird?"

"What? Working with a bunch of puppets? Yeah...I'd say weird about covers it," Hawke replied. "Especially that drummer." Hawke had been watching "Animal," the drummer for the small band that was working on some of the music for the film. "That has to be one of the weirdest puppets I've ever seen."

"Yeah," Caitlin replied, laughing. "Or at the very least, the most hyperactive. Did you see him chasing Kathleen yesterday?"

"Yeah," Hawke replied. He and Caitlin had just finished their lunch when they heard a blood-curdling scream, and found Animal chasing Kathleen across the lot, screaming, _"WOMAN! WOMAN! WOMAN!" _Then, he turned to the table, and, looking straight at Hawke, he screamed one final, _"WO-MAN!"_

"Of course, if he'd done that with _you,_" Hawke admitted, causing Caitlin to blush slightly, "I woulda had to rip his arms out."

"Well then," Caitlin replied, a definite smirk on her face, "it's a good thing he didn't."

Just then, Caitlin heard Dom call her over to discuss a flying stunt. "Okay, Dom," she replied, giving Hawke a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Hawke?" the director asked, politely.

"Yes," he replied as he watched Caitlin walk over to where Dom stood waiting.

"Kathleen needs some help with her lines...and Kermit's just not working. Can you run a couple of scenes with her? Maybe show Kermit what we're wanting?"

Taking one last glance at the woman he loved, Hawke replied, "Okay, sure." and walked over to where Kathleen sat waiting for him.

"Well, Mr. Hawke," Kathleen said, "it's going to be nice working with an actual human for a few minutes."

Hawke simply smiled and said, "Okay, Ms. Walker, now, why don't you show me where you're having problems..." and Kathleen pointed out the lines in the script that the director was having an issue with. But something didn't seem right to Hawke. _I swear...I know that voice from somewhere. I just...I can't place it._

Just then, Dom finished discussing the stunt with Caitlin, and the two of them walked over where Kathleen and Hawke sat.

"Mr. Hawke," Kathleen began, as the director had told them it was okay, for rehearsal's sake, to use their real names while they ran their lines, "I just want you to know...I love you, so much." Dominic felt himself turn red, then white, as he stood there.

"Ms. Walker," Hawke intoned, looking at Kermit as if to say, _This is how you do it,_ "I love you, too...and I want to ask you something."

"Please, Mr. Hawke," she replied, gazing into his eyes, "you can ask me anything."

"Okay, then," Hawke answered her, and dropped to one knee. "Will you marry me, and be the mother of my kids?"

_Oh, no,_ Dom said to himself. _This is _**not **_happening! I'm gonna get me a couple of red-headed, blue-eyed grandkids even if I gotta get my gun, and start shooting!_ Then, he glanced over at Caitlin, and saw the fire in her own blue-green eyes, and added to himself, _But then again, Cait might just beat me to it._

"_**CUT!"**_ a voice shouted. Then, the director walked out and, looking at Kermit, said, "Now...Kermit, do you think you can do it like that?"

Glancing over to where Miss Piggy sat, a short distance away from Dom and Caitlin, he replied, "Well...I'll try." Hawke stood up and shook Kathleen's hand, even as she whispered, "Thank you, Mr. Hawke," as he walked away, towards where Dom and Caitlin sat with incredulous expressions.

"What?" Hawke asked Caitlin, then, as he looked into her eyes, he understood.

"Wait a minute," Hawke said, suddenly becoming defensive. "Surely you knew...I mean you didn't know that I was...and she was..." _As Kermit might say at a time like this...'Oh, boy.' _

"No, String," Caitlin replied, her voice shaking. "I _didn't_ know. I thought..." Her voice finally broke and she began crying softly, so as not to disturb the actors.

"And she's not the only one, buddy," Dom said angrily. "I was so convinced that you were actually...well...you know..."

"Dom, Cait," Hawke began, but the director walked over just then.

"Thank you, Mr. Hawke," he said. "Your demonstration was exactly what we needed."

"Glad I could help," Hawke replied, as he noticed the relieved expressions of both Caitlin and Dominic.

"Hawke," Caitlin said, gazing up at him, "I'm sorry I got so upset...it just looked so..." She couldn't finish her sentence as another wave of emotion threatened to overcome her.

"I know, Cait," Hawke replied. "I should've said something before we started."

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "You should've. So...we're even, okay?"

Hawke laughed and nodded. "Okay," he replied as he drew Caitlin close to him again.

"I'm sorry too, String," Dom said, and his embarrassment was evident in his voice.

"Don't worry about it, Dom," Hawke said, shaking his head. "I didn't realize you and Caitlin didn't know what was going on. Like I told Cait, I should have said something. So, don't worry about it," he said, relieved when Dom smiled at him and gave him a warm, friendly embrace.

Unfortunately, Miss Piggy had gotten steadily angrier as she watched Kathleen and Kermit rehearse the scene. Kathleen seemed to be taking her lines a bit _too _seriously, and giving Kermit _too much _attention. Finally, she walked over to where Caitlin stood and said, "Excusez-_moi_, Caitlin, but our new star seems to be paying _my Kermie_ a little too much attention...even more than she did to your friend. Do you think you could..."

Smiling, Caitlin answered, "You go low, I'll go high?"

"Gotcha," Miss Piggy replied as the director called out, _**"CUT! Print it!"**_ Piggy and Caitlin walked over to where Kathleen stood, still holding Kermit in a very affectionate manner, then Caitlin whispered, "On three. One...two..._"_

"_HIIIII-YAH!" _Miss Piggy yelled, throwing a karate kick at Kathleen's knees, at the same time that Caitlin directed a shot of her own at Kathleen's back. The double impact threw Kathleen to the ground, and Caitlin saw a brown wig fall from her head.

"Ms. Walker, I'm sorry," the director said, but Caitlin held her hand up. _I KNEW IT! _She said to herself triumphantly. "Hawke, come here for a second."

"What's the problem, Cait?" Hawke demanded as he ran over to where Kathleen sat on the ground, then she looked up at him, and he understood.

"_ANGELICA HORN? What the hell are you doing here?"_ Hawke demanded, realizing immediately the reason behind Dom and Caitlin's outrage from a moment ago.

"Isn't it obvious, String?" Angelica asked as she pulled herself to her feet. "This whole project...the movie, hiring your little air service to do the stunt work...it was all part of my plan."

"_What plan?" _Hawke demanded, becoming more outraged.

"Why...my plan to get you back, Stringfellow Hawke," Angelica said as she moved closer to him. "You don't remember...how it was back at the compound, do you? Ever since then...I have wanted you, Stringfellow Hawke. And," she glanced disdainfully at Caitlin, "this little mouse took you away from me. Well... now I've come back, to claim what's rightfully mine."

The unmistakeable sound of weapons being cocked suddenly attracted everyone's attention. "That's what you think, Angelica," a voice from behind her said. She turned to find Michael Coldsmith-Briggs III, otherwise known as "Archangel," behind her, along with a small group of heavily armed soldiers—most of whom were pointing their weapons directly at Angelica. "You're not claiming anyone...or going anywhere...except to prison, Ms. Horn. And, these gentlemen have orders to shoot to kill if you resist." Defeated, Angelica nodded as her hands were secured behind her back with plastic handcuffs, and she was led away. The last thing she heard before she was placed in an armored transport vehicle was the voice of Animal shouting, _"BAD WOMAN! BAD WOMAN!"_ and Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin laughing hysterically.

As they watched the transport vehicle leave, Hawke turned to Animal and said, "You're right. She is a 'bad woman.'"

Animal simply waved at the disappearing vehicle and shouted, _"BYE-BYE, BAD WOMAN!"_

**Later that night, at Hawke's Cabin**

"So, wait a second," Caitlin was saying as they sat in Hawke's living room after finishing dinner, "you _knew_ that was Angelica Horn, and you didn't tell us?"

"I'm sorry, Caitlin, Hawke," Michael was saying. "We got word that Angelica was still alive just before this movie project began, and that she had financed the whole thing. From what I've been able to ascertain, as she said, she set up the whole project as a way to get to you, Hawke...and eventually back to Airwolf."

"Hey, now...wait a minute," Dom said nervously. "Does that mean..."

"I'm sorry Dom, but I'm afraid it does," Michael replied. "Henson Associates confirmed to me that they never wrote that check...it was a cleverly designed forgery. However," he added as he saw Dom's face fall, "the FIRM is prepared to compensate you as per the original agreement." He handed over a certified check which, Dominic noted, was for the exact amount that he thought he'd received as payment for the movie.

"But...the movie's not legit, then, right?" Caitlin asked.

"No," Michael replied. "The director and the entire production staff were on Horn's payroll. They've all been taken into custody as well, and are facing a host of federal charges." Then, he stood up and motioned to Laura. "Dinner was marvelous, Dom, as always...but, I'm afraid I have places to go."

"Yeah, me too, String," Dom said, and moved towards the door.

"Wait one second," Hawke replied as he subtly checked the pocket of his jacket, making sure that a certain item he'd put there before Caitlin and Dom arrived was still there. "This whole episode has shown me one thing – I don't want Caitlin to feel like she's number two in my life..._ever._ So," he turned and pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal a maroon velvet box, which he opened as he dropped to one knee. He saw Caitlin's eyes fill with tears as he revealed the diamond ring and said, "Caitlin O'Shannessy...will you marry me, and be the mother of my kids?"

Caitlin had felt her heart leap into her throat when she realized what was happening, and so it took her a moment to find her voice. When she finally did, she answered him the only way she could. "Yes, String...oh, yes...of course, I'll marry you!" She held out her left hand and allowed Hawke to slip the ring onto her finger, then took him by the hands as he stood up and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss, to seal the deal.

"GODDAMMIT, it's about time, String!" Dom hollered as he ran over to give String and Caitlin a warm, congratulatory embrace. "Congratulations, kids!"

"Thanks, Dom," Hawke replied as he pulled Caitlin, still beaming, towards him.

"Yeah," Caitlin answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Dom."

"Well," Michael said as he gave Hawke a congratulatory handshake, then Caitlin a friendly peck on the cheek, "this has certainly been a night I won't be forgetting for a long time, but this time, I'm afraid we really do need to leave. Laura?" Laura nodded, and after giving Caitlin and Hawke both a congratulatory hug, she and Michael left and walked over to where the FIRM chopper was parked, Dom having landed the Santini Air chopper on the dock.

"Much as I hate to agree with Whitey," Dom said, "I have to...except, I'll _never_ forget this night!" He directed his next words to Caitlin. "You coming...or..."

"Actually, Dom," she said as she moved closer to Hawke, "I think I'd like to stay here...if Hawke doesn't mind." She grinned up at her fiancée.

"Why would I mind, Cait?" Hawke asked as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Okay," Dom said, then added, "Well...business is a little slow...so, you two take a couple days off. Besides...I'm thinkin' you might be wanting to head down to Texas, and tell Cait's mom about your news?"

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed. "Thanks, Dom."

"No problem. See you two later! And, congratulations, String!" He gave String and Caitlin each a final embrace before he turned and walked out to his chopper.

As they watched Dom's chopper leave, Hawke glanced down at Caitlin. "Some particular reason you didn't want to leave, Cait?"

"String," she began, as the two of them walked back into the cabin, "how can you ask me that? I want to spend tonight with the man I love," she said, a definite come-hither look in her eyes as they approached the stairs to the sleeping loft. "Unless," she whispered, "you're having second thoughts already."

The look in Hawke's eyes became decidedly predatory. "Not a chance, woman. Not a chance!" Catching up to her in two steps, he swooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to the sleeping loft. Once there, as Hawke set Caitlin back down on her feet, he whispered, "Never forget how much I love you, Cait."

"And, I love you, String," Caitlin murmured as she moved into his arms. Then, their lips met again and there was no more time – or ability – for either one to speak.


End file.
